


I never got the hang of laying down my sword

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Vader was a fencer, before he had to stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vader was a fencer, once. Boba watches him practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I never got the hang of laying down my sword

It’s rare that Vader picks up his old foil. The weapon is well-balanced and once upon a time it fit perfectly in his flesh hand. The grip is a little off now, but he can’t bring himself to replace the weapon. Not that he fences anymore to begin with, he stopped doing that before the accident. Health issues had made it necessary that he stop altogether, even after he tried simply cutting out competitions.

Boba watches as Vader lunges, sitting on the bench towards the back of the gym. The move is clumsy and Vader has to realign his feet and level his arm before moving again. The movements are simple, advancing and lunging, but each step leads to a minor adjustment on Vader’s part.

Vader continues to cycle through the pattern he set for himself. Advance, advance, lunge, retreat. Eventually he’s able to cycle through without pausing to correct himself, falling into an easy rhythm. He doesn’t let himself go too fast, though, knowing that too much exertion will end with him out of breath.

Boba rejoins him once he’s changed back into his normal clothes, asking why he stopped fencing. Vader downs half of his water before answering, setting the bottle aside.

“Health issues. I would do the same warmup routine as the others and end up gasping for air, feeling like I was about to vomit. It wasn’t pretty. Even though I always drank as much water as I could and made sure to eat right nothing helped. At least I never actually threw up, so I still have my dignity there.” Vader shrugs, finishing packing up his things, slinging the long bag over his shoulder.

“Let’s go back to the dorm, we both need to study.”

“Sure. You looked good out there. Graceful.” Boba nods, walking alongside Vader. The other man is quiet for a moment before nodding.

“Thanks.”


End file.
